


A Little Doll

by eremin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Emotional Manipulation, Exploitation, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremin/pseuds/eremin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older!Eren is absolutely captivated by a too-innocent Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The descriptive and realistic nature of this fic has elicited a strong negative response. Do not read if fictional albeit realistic accounts of pedophilic affairs bother you. 
> 
> Please note that authoring fiction is not the same as authoring autobiography. Effectively writing a realistically descriptive point of view of a crack addict, assassin, dog fighter, necrophiliac, or berserker viking doesn't indicate experience, knowledge, desire, or even acceptance of crack, assassination, dog fights, fucking corpses, or bludgeoning enemies in rage. It is the same with pedophilia. I wrote this story as a perfectly normal 19 year old girl, in a happy relationship of 4 years. I DO NOT encourage or condone real life sexual manipulation of kids. My reasons for writing this are the same as those of all of the other 1000s of fics with themes of sexual exploitation, rape, torture, ero guro, and other perversions. Please realize, a rapist is intrinsically a rapist - anime fanfic isn't what inspires their crimes, and it certainly isn't what gives them permission to commit them.
> 
> To victims of sexual trauma: I'm truly sorry that you were hurt. Please heed the warnings & stay away from triggering fics. This fic was written to entertain its readers, not to harm/upset victims of trauma. Reading on is at your own discretion. Please do not leave mean comments - us writers have feelings too.

Armin blinked down at Eren from where he stood in the middle of the bed and he slowly ran his hands down his sides. He looked thoughtful for a long moment though he didn't seem to have any intention of stepping away from Eren's heavy gaze. 

Eren loved Armin's legs. They were so pale and soft, the way they could only be on a boy who was still a ways away from puberty. They were planted firmly into the mattress where he had been jumping around just before, his skirt floating up with each bounce, revealing flutters of the frilly pink panties Eren had bought for him just the week before. Eren's not exactly swimming in money, but spending the little extra he has on gifts like these for Armin had become a habit that warmed him inside out - perhaps it was the result of seeing the too-innocent little boy wearing them, but Eren still loved it.

Eren pressed dry, open-mouthed kisses onto the creamy thighs above him, hairless and smooth in a way that was already making Eren hard. Armin giggled and his knees buckled slightly, but Eren was there to keep him standing so he could nose his way up to the lace at the tops of Armin's skinny legs.

"What kind of kiss?" Armin asked. 

Eren had to blink himself out of his daze as he backed away and let the breezy cotton of the skirt stroke over his face. It was only when he looked up to Armin's face that he remembered he had asked a question first. It was the question that made Armin stop jumping on the bed; the muscles in his thighs tensed, providing Eren with something to marvel at. 

"Any kind of kiss, I suppose," Eren said. "A love kiss. Maybe the sort of kiss that your mommy and daddy do when they're alone." 

Armin's eyes widened and Eren loosely held his hands. He shyly replied, "I-isn't that for grownups?" 

Eren smiled, "It is for grownups, Armin, but you're special. You're so special because I love you the way your mommy and daddy love each other, and I want you in a way that only I'm allowed to want you."

"I-I'm... special?" Armin asked. 

He was twisting his torso gently in the way schoolyard children might when they wanted to be praised. The movement made the skirt fan up a little bit and, oh god, Eren wanted him so badly. He nodded and climbed up onto the bed, kneeling. He needed to show Armin that he was special. 

He pressed his lips to Armin's mouth, but the little boy held still and didn't react for a while. Eren pulled away to see the calculating wonder in the boy's heavy Atlantic eyes. Eren brushed the thin blonde hair of Armin's bangs out of his face so that his delicate little features were more visible.

This kid was beautiful, and when Eren told him to part his lips before he went in to the next kiss, he did, and even featured a hint of tongue. He felt the little boy shiver at the new sensation and there was no way Eren was going to let it stop there. 

While they kissed, Eren groped and squeezed at the tight little backside within his reach, his strong fingers dipping into the crack through the material of the knickers. Armin gasped and pulled away from the kiss, looking utterly confused. 

"You're okay," Eren smiled sympathetically, nodding to encourage Armin to do the same, "this is something that only happens to special people like you. It might feel just a tiny bit weird at first, but I will make it feel so good for you. It will be just like getting an injection from the doctor before he gives you... ten lollipops."

"Ten?" Armin repeated, amazed. 

Eren took that enthusiasm to be his permission to kiss the boy again and caress the soft, slim legs before him. He didn't want the boy to panic and back out of this, so he kept his hands just trailing over the boy's legs in circles for a while before he slipped his hands under the little boy's skirt and, with his knuckles, grazed against pantie-clad balls.  
Armin whined this time but Eren shoved his tongue in the boys mouth, intrusive and possessive as his hand moved more certainly against the gift he was eager to unwrap. 

Armin lay down on the bed when instructed, peering down the length of his body curiously as Eren tugged down the panties. He mumbled, "I feel weird."

"It just means you're about to feel good," Eren told him. "You'll feel so good soon and so will I. You want me to feel good too, don't you?" 

Armin nodded before he threw his head back and yelled, as Eren licked along the boy's small penis. Eren thumbed gentle circles on the boy's hip as he kept licking, until he felt the organ engorge with arousal. 

He didn't answer when Armin asked what was happening, why he felt funny in his belly, in his chest, in his willy, and instead concentrated on sucking and licking at the tiny dick. It was so beautifully compact and Eren loved that. He could have this thing in his mouth all day. He loved the distinctly boyish scent at Armin's groin, and how it was yet to see hair. He was so smooth and small and slick with saliva and precum.

He pulled off then the little boy's breaths got heavier. His chest was heaving with the effort of breathing through what must have been blinding pleasure for this untouched child. 

"You're doing so well, Armin," Eren muttered. 

Armin nodded, unable speak. His chest was moving rapidly and his eyes shone with tears. His hair was fanned out on the pillow underneath his head and he looked so, so good. 

Eren wrapped his hand around Armin's penis. It was a heated weight against his palm and it was so different to his own. Eren's tight fist encircled the whole thing, and the boy took initiative to thrust up into the hand a few times before he came with a whimper. Semen spurt out of the tip of his small cock and onto his skirt and Eren's hand. 

"You're so good at this, baby. I have a feeling that you're going to make me feel really good," Eren praised. 

Armin was loose and pliable enough for Eren to push his legs back, folded with his knees against his chest. He didn't even seem to notice as Eren fished a bottle of lube out from somewhere beside his bed, coating his fingers in it and spreading it around Armin's asshole. It was cold so he expected a little flinch but there was only a pleasured whine in response. 

Eren told the boy it was best if he relaxed. He teased his index finger around the hole before pressing his middle finger against it.

"This might feel a bit strange," Eren warned. 

He slowly pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscle and cooed at the boy to calm down when he immediately tensed at the intrusion. When he saw tiny hands gripping the bedsheets, Eren instructed Armin to relax; untense your legs, push down with your bum, breathe. 

He eventually relaxed enough for Eren to comfortably push his finger all the way in and drag it out at a steady pace. Armin whimpered and moaned as Eren worked him open. Eren was as gentle as he could be under the pressure of wanting this so badly. He didn't want to hurt Armin but he was getting impatient. 

Two fingers in and Armin was red in the face, tugging at his skirt and whining each time Eren pushed his fingers in. Two was not going to be quite enough to allow a comfortable transition to Eren's cock, so he kept his fingers moving until they began cramping up from the awkward movement.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked. Armin hummed and nodded, so Eren kept going. He pulled his fingers out and pushed in with three. 

Three was the charm, apparently, and Eren's fingers brushed against Armin's prostate confidently enough for the boy to moan aloud and slide down the bed seeking more. That was it; Eren rubbed the tips of his fingers right there while he watched Armin become more and more wrecked, sweating and writhing on Eren's bed. He looked so perfect and Eren couldn't wait any longer. 

He freed himself from the restriction of his trousers and rolled on a condom. Armin clenched his little toes and fingers when Eren applied lube to his entrance. Eren coated his cock in more lube, an amount that was just a bit too wet for his preference but slick enough to ease comfortably into the small boy. 

Eren couldn't push all the way in at first. Armin was so tight and Eren needed to take a few deep breaths and squeeze the base of his cock so he didn't come too soon. He shoved Armin's T-shirt up after a minute, exposing the chest that was just as pale as the beautiful thighs on either side of him, and he ducked to lick at one of the exposed nipples. He breathed onto it and watched goose bumps rise over the skin; he sucked at it, bit his teeth in gently, and suppressed a grin when Armin cried out. Eren slid in further, less resistance this time, and he felt that Armin was perfect for this. 

Eren moved his hips slowly, playing with Armin's nipples enough for high gasps to fall from the boy's lips. Before long he was able to thrust more forcefully, to do what his body wanted to do and just pound into the tight heat around his dick. Armin had to put his hands up against the wall behind the mattress to stop his head from being pushed against it from the force of Eren's wild thrusts. Armin's high-pitched whines were delicious, a fact Eren confirmed when he caught Armin's lips and kissed him as hard as he could. 

He kept pounding into Armin but when he leaned up and saw the boy's weak arms struggling and being squashed into the wall, Eren got an idea. He quickly pulled out and Armin let out a shuddered gasp. He didn't ask any questions as Eren spun him onto his front, pulled him to his knees, and guided his hands onto the wall. Eren grasped the boy's hips, pulling him onto his dick and thrusting in roughly between Armin's arse cheeks. He couldn't believe how the boy was reacting, pushing his hips back into Eren's hard thrusts, each one triggering a breathless moan from the little blonde. 

Eren's hand crept round to stroke Armin's dick, harder than before, hard enough for Eren feel prideful and want to draw red lines of deep scratches up the fronts of Armin's marshmallowy thighs. He dug only two scrapes before Armin was shaking, probably crying. 

Armin wasn't able to keep himself up, his sweaty palms were losing purchase on the slick wall, so Eren pulled the boy up against his chest and held him there with one arm while he stroked at Armin's cock with the other. Tight, even strokes that matched the thrusts into the boy's ass. 

"You're doing so well," Eren whispered shakily into Armin's ear; the boy responded by moaning and leaning his head back, fitted nicely between Eren's neck and the slope of his shoulder. 

"It feels good- you feel really good too, don't you?"

Armin nodded, moaning "yes!" just a bit too loud, before squeezing his eyes shut and muttering "m-my bum feels really good, oh, I don't know why... it-it hurts but it feels so good and I just want moremoremore and I never-ahh! Don't stop, just there please," his speech was strung-out and broken with pants and grunts, his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his skin was tinted with pastel pink, and Eren just loved how he looked absolutely wrecked.

Eren ached with desire at the boys words, and he replied "You feel great to me, I don't think I've ever felt this good. But- mm- you know, you'll never feel this good without me, Armin. Only I can do this to you baby, okay? Come on, I want to see you come for me again. Let me see what a good boy you are." 

It was impossible for Eren to keep the tightness out of his tone as he teetered on the edge of his climax. Armin nodded his head at Eren's words and clenched his hands into fists, not really knowing what to do with them. Eren pumped the boy's dick faster, squeezing him closer, and he thought he was going to die when Armin tightened around him and cried out, trembling with the force of his orgasm. 

Eren roughly tilted Armin's face up, kissing sloppily as he came with Armin moaning into his mouth.

Half an hour later, Armin was curled up wearing a new skirt and a fresh pair of panties as he snoozed next to the splatters of dried cum on the bed. His sweat had been wiped away, his breathing was normal, and his cheeks weren't as red now. Eren wondered how soon the little boy would want to do this again, and whether they'd reach a point where, despite his age, Armin would be just as enthusiasticly anticipating and wanting as he was.

Whether it happened or not, Eren decided he wanted to have Armin in thigh highs, wearing lipstick, with his hair tied in pigtails. He rolled off the bed to dig around in his dresser to find the garter belt he had purchased a few days before. He smiled to himself, knowing he was going to have a lot of fun with his little doll.


End file.
